fireemblemfandomcom_zh-20200216-history
索爾
索爾（Stahl、ソール）是以下遊戲中可使用的角色：''聖火降魔錄 覺醒. 資料 索爾 is a member of 庫洛武's Shepherds and was trained by 弗雷德里克 when he was a recruit. His olive-colored hair is always messy, as if he just woke up. 索爾 has an unnamed father and brother who run an apothecary. His support with the Avatar reveals that he was taught the trade, and he helps make a joint birthday gift for Chrom. His brother comes up in his supports with 莉茲, where she helps Stahl find a rare ingredient for his brother's stomach tonic, which comes up in his supports with Maribelle. 索爾 is first introduced in Chapter 2 during the march to Ferox. 索爾 shows up midway into the march because Vaike forgot to notify him that they were leaving, leaving him upset because he had to skip most of his breakfast. Stahl formally introduces himself to the 魯弗萊 after hearing from Miriel that they joined the army. He participates in the battle on The Northroad and continues to help out with Chrom's army for the rest of the story. After the war, Stahl continues his service to the Ylissean knights. His calm and scatterbrained personality makes him popular among his fellow Shepherds. 個性 Stahl has a gentle and trusting personality and is one of the few who have common sense. Though he is scatterbrained and acts a bit silly from time to time, he is very attentive, kind to others, and has a big heart. His supports with the Avatar and Maribelle reveal that he is very good at reading people, often knowing what they want before they say it. Stahl considers himself the "average" of the army, seeing that there is an even amount of people stronger and weaker than he is. He is so abnormally normal that, in his supports with Miriel, it's revealed that his combat performance is used as the exact median for the performance of everyone in the camp. Despite this, what is most important to him is helping others and being of service to his friends, almost bordering on a self-sacrificing bent. The more serious Shepherds criticize his mellow personality, but he will work hard when he believes it is necessary. He is the biggest glutton in the army and mentions his never-ending hunger at all hours. His birthday is June 16. 遊戲中 聖火降魔錄 覺醒 基礎數據 進階數據 |-|Cavalier= |95% |65% |10% |55% |50% |50% |60% |15% |} |-|Paladin= |95% |65% |10% |55% |50% |50% |60% |20% |} |-|Great Knight= |100% |70% |10% |50% |45% |50% |65% |15% |} Max Stat Modifers | +2 | -1 | +1 | 0 | -2 | +2 | -1 |} Supports '''Romantic Supports' *The Avatar (Female) *莉茲 *索瓦蕾 *Maribelle *Miriel *蒂亞莫 *Panne *儂儂 *撒拉 *奧利薇 *塞爾裘 Other Supports *The Avatar (Male) *Kellam *多尼] *Stahl's child Class Sets |} 總體 Base Class Stahl is the 阿貝爾 of Awakening, meaning he has higher strength and defense growths than 索瓦蕾, but he has lower speed and skill growths than her. This means that he can deal much more damaging blows than Sully and can tank physical hits better. His resistance growth is very low and even after constant reclassing, his resistance may be an issue, so Talismans are a good remedy. Stahl's base class is the Cavalier line. He starts off with Discipline, which will boost his weapon training, allowing him to use more powerful weapons much quicker than other units. His high strength and defense growths compliment the Great Knight class, allowing him to quickly build strength, defense, and HP and maintain an average growth for speed and skill. 月光 is a great skill for him to have to damage foes further and Dual Guard+ can potentially save his life from damage, especially magic damage. Paladin is a great class for Stahl to be as well, balancing his caps well and giving his resistance a slight boost in growth rate. Aegis can shave magic damage should he be bombarded by mages. If you want more raw power, take the Great Knight road, if balance is what you seek, Stahl as a Paladin will not disappoint. Reclassing Stahl's alternate class sets are Myrmidon and 弓手. As a Myrmidon, Stahl gains access to Avoid +10 and Vantage, the latter coupling with Luna can make him quite the revenge killer. As a Swordmaster and Assassin he has higher strength, defense, and resistance than 隆克, but is nowhere near as fast, skilled, or lucky. Still, he can grab very useful skills from both classes, such as Astra, Swordfaire from Swordmaster and Lethality and Pass from Assassin. The Myrmidon class tree is a great class set to pass down to any of his children that lack the branch. Stahl is arguably best-suited for the Archer class set, as his unique blend of skills allows him to stand out and perform quite well in this line. Compared to the likes of 維沃爾, he is stronger and more durable, but slower, making him less likely to double opponents (though his lower Skill can be compensated for with Hit Rate +20 from the Sniper class). As a Sniper, he is the only first-generation unit to possess Pass in addition to activation skills like Luna and Astra, making him extremely useful in the role despite lacking Virion's speed and Breaker skills. As a Bow Knight, he can utilize to both Swordfaire and Bowfaire, allowing him to get the most out of both his weapons while in the class. In addition, he can learn Bowbreaker while in this class to aid him at range while in one of his "rangeless" classes. 《聖火降魔錄英雄雲集》 敘述 :A kind but slightly scatterbrained knight who served with the Shepherds登場作品：Fire Emblem Awakening. 基礎數據 稀有度： 劍 |Skill= 鐵劍 }} 劍 |Skill= 鐵劍 }} 劍 |Skill= 鋼劍 }} 劍 |Skill= Ruby Sword Swap }} 劍 |Skill=- }} 技能 武器 協助 被動 被動 名言 ''覺醒'' :Stahl/Awakening Quotes 英雄雲集 :Stahl/Heroes Quotes 可能結局 ; Stahl - Viridian Knight : Stahl continued his service as an Ylissean knight and led crucial missions across the realm. His placid nature and scatterbrained charm made him a favorite hero of the people. ; Stahl and the 魯弗萊 : Many wrote of Avatar's legendary exploits, but accounts of her origins and character varied. Scholars, poets, and bards agreed on one thing alone--she loved her husband, Stahl, above all else. ; Stahl and 塞爾裘 : Stahl continued his service as an Ylissean knight and led crucial missions across the realm. He eventually grew fat on his wife Cherche's tremendous cooking, and the two had a long and happy life. ; Stahl and 蒂亞莫 : Stahl continued his service as an Ylissean knight and led crucial missions across the realm. Cordelia accepted her husband, scatter-brained gaffes and all, and the two built a happy life together. ; Stahl and 莉茲 : Stahl continued his service as an Ylissean knight and led crucial missions across the realm. His scattered nature blended well with his wife Lissa's cheerful banter, making for a happy life indeed. ; Stahl and Maribelle : Stahl continued his service as an Ylissean knight and led crucial missions across the realm. Maribelle was quick to whip his scatterbrained nature out of him, and the two lived a long and happy life. ; Stahl and Miriel : Stahl continued his service as an Ylissean knight and led crucial missions across the realm. His scatterbrained gaffes were met with criticism from Miriel, but the two still built a happy life together. ; Stahl and 儂儂 : Stahl continued his service as an Ylissean knight and led crucial missions across the realm. His scatterbrained charm complimented his wife Nowi's constant quips, making for a happy home indeed. ; Stahl and 奧利薇 : Stahl continued his service as an Ylissean knight and led crucial missions across the realm. Olivia spent years trying to get her husband to pay attention, but the two still built a fine life together. ; Stahl and Panne : Stahl continued his service as an Ylissean knight and led crucial missions across the realm. His scatterbrained gaffes sometimes got on Panne's nerves, but the two still made a happy life together. ; Stahl and 索瓦蕾 : Sully and Stahl became the left and right arms of Ylisse and conducted cruicial missions across the realm. Their red-and-green banners soon became known everywhere as a symbol of justice and strength. ; Stahl and 撒拉 : Stahl continued his service as an Ylissean knight and led crucial missions across the realm. His scatterbrained gaffes caused Tharja's eyes to roll, but the pair still made a happy life together. 正傳以外的登場 Fire Emblem 0 (Cipher) Stahl is illustrated in the trading card game with the following cards: * * * 語源 His Japanese name could come from the Spanish word sol, meaning "sun", as opposed to 索瓦蕾's Japanese name (Soiree, which means evening in French). It could also come from sort, the French word for "fate". His localized name, Stahl, means "steel" in German. It could also refer to a horse stall, and he is a cavalier. 軼事 * Stahl shares his English voice actor, Sam Riegel, with 多尼]. ** Stahl shares his Japanese voice actor, Tarusuke Shingaki, with Gerome and 彩造. * Stahl's official artwork depicts him wielding a 銀劍. * In Stahl's support with Sully, they bring up Cain and 阿貝爾, the archetypes they are based off of, and Sully mentions wanting to match them. * Stahl has unique battle models for each of his Cavalier related classes. He has green armor as a Cavalier, Paladin, and Great Knight instead of the default colors. * He appears in the Married Club in the Fire Emblem Awakening manga. This however could have been 弗雷德里克, since the two share similar hair, and facial features. * A set of map sprites featuring Stahl as a Hero exists within the game data, although they are unused in the main game itself. *A set of unused concept art of Stahl is very similar to that of the appearence of Abel. 圖片 References Category:Fire Emblem Awakening Characters Category:Fire Emblem 0 (Cipher) Characters category:聖火降魔錄英雄雲集角色